Love Builds a Garden
by TurtleGator31
Summary: Sometime love is what needed to build a garden


Lots of things can start with a Once upon a time, just like these two sisters and the garden they created.

Once upon a time there were two sisters, the oldest sister and the youngest sister. They have two others siblings but they didn't get along because they think their parents like them more so they didn't get along well. They often tease the little sister but the big sister always been there to cheer her up. The one thing they like to do together is help out in the garden they created when they were five and eight. Now eight years later, the love Abby and Sarah share has build up their garden and kept on dreaming for the future. Now it was lightly raining and they were now sitting by their garden.

"Our garden sure had grown over the years," said Abby looking at her older sister.

"Sure has, and it cause of our sisterly love," said Sarah looking at her younger sorceress sister.

"I just wish Elly and John would respect it, and me," said Abby making a lily levitate and put the lily in her sister hair by her ear. "Heh that lily look good if you get marry."

"Then maybe I should have one when I do," said Sarah.

They continue to look at their garden while the rain lightly pour on them. But then Sarah started to cough and it didn't sound like a normal one. Abby ask if she was ok but before she could answer she cough again. It sounded worse than the last one and soon she passed out.

"Sarah, what's wrong, are you ok," said Abby trying to wake her.

She then check her breathing and it was faint and soon her pulse and it was weak. She grab her phone and quickly called 911.

" _911 what's your emergency"_

" _M-my sister her her breathing faint and her p-pulse is weak, HELP"_

" _Ok where is your locations"_

"She told her their address and where their at.

" _Ok helps is on there way and are your parents home"_

" _Yes, my mom, dad, and two others older siblings"_

" _Ok, stay where you're at, they should be there soon"_

Abby put her phone away and hugged her sister.

"Please be okay, please. I don't want to lose you," she whispered to her sister.

The ambulance arrived three minutes later and two people put Sarah on a stretcher with a breathing tube on her mouth and they went in the ambulance. Her parents talk to an officer with her other siblings while another one talk with her.

"Ok miss I'm gonna ask some questions, ok," said officer Dale.

"O-ok," I said.

"Before your sister fainted, did she doing anything," said Dale.

"She got a really bad cough," I said.

He wrote some stuff down in a notepad then flip the page.

"So you two did nothing else but sit in the garden when you went outside," Dale.

"No," I said.

"Ok what about before you went outside," said Dale.

'We got something to eat and before when went out our brother and sister got us some water."

"Did you guys drink it," said Dale.

"Yes."

"Do you still have the cups," said Dale.

She nodded her head and brought him inside. The cups were still in the sink and Dale put some gloves on and put the cups in a bag. He went outside and gave the cups to another officer and he took two swabs and swab the inside of both of them and put the swab in a bag. He then came back over to me.

"Miss Abby what would you say is the relationship between you, your older sister and other older siblings," said Dale.

"Me and my older sister love each other but our other siblings hate me," I said.

"Do they get along with your older sister," said Dale.

"Sometimes," I said.

He then talk to the other officer and he took Elly and John and lead them in the police car. Dale then explain to her parents that Sarah may have been poisoned by them. After I heard that I started to panick. What if she doesn't make it, she couldn't lose her big sister, she wanted to grow up together and always be there for eachother. And what if Elly and John are guilty for her death, will they be sent to jail. All those questions were In her head and she felt like bursting into tears. She sat on the porch set watching Dale talk to her parents when he stop for a sec and answer his radio.

When he put it away he didn't looked to happy. He then told her parents something she couldn't hear and her mom hug her husband Jake tightly while crying. She went a little closer so she could hear them talking.

"I'm so sorry for you lost," said Dale.

"Lost that means she's, dead. No this can't be happen this is not happening," Abby thought hoping her sister is fine.

"How could they do that to her," said her mother Anne letting go of Jake.

"I don't know what their reason was for, but I wish I knew why," said Dale.

"N-no, they wanted Abby not Sarah. They wanted that little brat," said Anne.

"Anne, I know you're upset but you don't call her that," said Jake.

Anne then saw Abby looking at them and went after her. An officer hold her back while she scream insults at her.

"This is your fault," she said to Abby while the officer put her in a car.

Abby then ran back to the garden with tears flowing down her face. She then pick up the lily she put on her sister and hold it close to her heart.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I was the one they wanted, not you. I wish I never born so this wouldn't have happen," she whispered as she sat down and brought her knees to her chest and continue to cry.

The past few days weren't so great for Abby. She keeps herself in her room and barely comes out. She hardly eat, sleep, or talk to her family, friends, or anyone. She did learn it was her mom that poison Sarah, and told John and Elly to give them the cups. But they took the wrong one and Sarah ended up dying and not her. Her father, John, and Elly try to get her out and eat or talk to them but she refuse. Now John and banging on her door with Elly trying to talk to her.

"You can't stay in there forever Abby, come out, pleases," said Elly

Silences.

"Its not gonna work Elly we've been trying all week. I don't think she'll ever come out," said John.

"Do you know where dad keeps his diamond axe," said Elly.

"Yeah, why," said John.

"We could break the door down and drag her out. Dads at work and he would be happy to see her out" said Elly.

"Ok, but we both take the blame for the broken door," said John.

"Deal and we should bring her to the garden, I'm sure she miss it," said Elly.

John got their father's diamond axe from under his bed and went back over to Abby's room. He ask again if she would come out, but she didn't so he slice the axe thru her door. He kept at it till it was on the ground in pieces. The went in to see she was asleep so Elly picked her up by the waist. She was really light and felt like she weighed nothing.

"What the-, Hey put me down," said Abby trying to wiggle out.

"No you been in here too long, you need to eat and get some sun, your pale as a vampire," said Elly bringing Abby downstairs. John grab some fruit from the kitchen and open the back door and they brought her out.

"Where are you two taking me," said Abby.

"You'll see," said John giving her an apple.

She took the apple and took small bites out of it. They got to the garden and sat her down.

"What are you up too," said Abby.

"We're worry about you and thought bringing you out here would help," said Elly sitting by her.

"We all miss Sarah but she's still in our hearts, you can't forget that," said John sitting next to her.

Abby looked down with tear in her eyes so Elly and John hug her. They all sat there with the rain lightly falling on them and making sure no matter what they will always be there for Abby. After a few days Abby gotten better and Elly and John helps out with the garden everyday. They get along better and stop being mean to Abby leaving a very happy angel watching them and watching their Love Build a Garden.


End file.
